starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lanzadera
thumb|250px|right|Una lanzadera [[Viajero Estelar 2000.]] Las lanzaderas eran un tipo de nave estelar utilizada para transportar personal y carga a través del espacio, a menudo de una nave estelar a otra o de una nave a un cuerpo planetario. Existian una serie de diferentes tipos de lanzaderas en la galaxia, incluyendo la [[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda|lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda]] Imperial y la lanzadera civil Viajero Estelar 2000. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * * * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One—Cassian & K-2SO Special'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One, Part I'' *''Rogue One, Part II'' *''Rogue One, Part III'' *''Rogue One, Part IV'' *''Rogue One, Part V'' *''Rogue One, Part VI'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – Storms of Crait'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Phasma'' *''The Perfect Weapon'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' * * * * * * * * * Categoría:Lanzaderas